Nathan Kamisoff
Nathan Kamisoff (Born 2th June 2044) is the illegitimate child of Charles Wilson, better known as Deathstroke, after being adopted by Clark Wayne following the death of his mother by Talon, Nathan shadows Batman as the new Robin. Origin Childhood Born from a one night stand between Charles Wilson and someone he met in a bar after a successful mission earlier that day. He never knew of the resulting child and the struggle the woman would go through raising him, she got pretty ill when he turned 10 and Nathan had to raise himself and provide for his mom, at first attempting a paper round but that much money wasn't enough and the stress of it caused him to lose his focus in education. Eventually dropping out of school when he was 14 but pretending to still attend for his mother's sake, he saw a opportunity for more money from shoplifting and robbing car radios as part of a gang, earning himself the nickname of Jackal along the way. Pawn of Talon Of course this scheme worked for a few months but one day he attempted to break into a particularly fancy car only to be attacked by a unknown assailant who locked him inside it and since then has been holding the boy as leverage against his unsuspecting father. Despite Deathstroke's deal with Talon, the undead assassin targeted Nathan and his mother, killing her and leaving the boy telling GCPD officers that it was a break-in out of fear Talon would return. Batman found him a block away from the scene and offered him shelter after realising his ties to Deathstroke, Nathan reluctantly agreed and lived within The Clocktower briefly. Battle At The Clocktower His stay at The Clocktower was cut short by the break-in of Talon who beat Huntress and used her to get Nathan and Batgirl to come to him, before his threats could be carried out Batman arrived and fought Talon and beat him. Afterwards he offered to take in Nathan properly and revealed his identity to the young boy, offering to help him train his anger and loss into something for good. Batman Beyond The Beast of Russia His first patrol with Batman led them to the Skyline Club where Catwoman was also present attempting to obtain Vito Falcone's assets gathered in a dossier. Despite his mentor and his on-and-off rival flirting, they were interrupted by the arrival of The Beast Of Russia, a armoured hitman hired by the Falcones to protect the dossier. Despite his durable armour, Nathan leapt in to help Clark when he came under fire, severing their enemy's ammo belt and ensnaring it around him, causing The Beast to fall collapse, luckily not falling through the floor when Batman and The Beast began fighting right after. Crime Scenes City Of Ice TBD Fear And Loathing In Gotham City TBD Batman In Wonderland TBD Powers and Abilities Abilities Being the child of Charles Wilson, he has inherited the same abilities that his father himself had inherited from his father before him. Due to being a third generation Wilson, he has only begun to develop a small portion of the powerset typical of Deathstroke, that includes: * Enhanced Reflexes Weaknesses * Human Weaknesses: Vulnerable to things that would kill the average human Category:Male Category:Sidekick Category:Batfamily Category:Hero